Our Inner Sanctum of Thoughts
by SexshiTiTePaNtZ
Summary: A short vignette of Tomoe's and Kenshin's inner thoughts coinciding whilst Tomoe is beyond the grave. Post-Jinchuu.


Author's notes: This is not meant to be structured like a story. It is reflections inside Kenshin's mind and thoughts he delivers to Tomoe after she has passed away. That is why I posted it as a vignette. A vignette is defined as a brief literary description. I am open to criticisms in my writing but I also like people to put some thought into their reviews and not simply express their blatant dislike for my writing. A negative review that simply tells the author that you dislike the story doesn't help the writing or writer improve. Depending how you state your dislike can be quite rude to the author as well. If you wish to review what I've written here please leave reviews that are at least somewhat positive. If you dislike my writing give me constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: This is purely for entertainment and leisure purposes. I do not claim any ownership or rights to any characters from Rurouni Kenshin.

"We hope for peace that will allow our demons to lay to rest. In this time of uncertainty only one truth stands, our past mistakes and discrepancies. Someday you again will shine... Kenshin. Those who did not know you as the Battousai cannot attest to the weight of what burdens you carry as a man. I alone was able to discover the man inside you, the pure hearted and simple man. I grieve each day for the moments with you that I have lost. I will always love you dearly alongside Kiyosato. I can smile though as I have watched over moments in your life where you have been able to be genuinely happy. I refuse to be bitter and I allow your heart to love another woman. You should have come to realize by now that you deserve to be loved by another woman. Kamiya Kaoru is a suitable match for you. She has loved you in ways I did not have the chance to. Let her into your heart and allow your love for her to grow and blossom. But please Kenshin try not to forget me..."  
- Yukishiro, Tomoe

"Let it be heard my first love. Let my love for you be heard by your gentle ears. Even as I continue to move on in my life I shall never forget you Tomoe. I shall not allow myself to forget you. Even now that I am married to Kaoru, and have a son, my memory has never betrayed you. You sacrificed your entire life for the sake of my existence and for that I feel I owe it to honor and remember you my dear Tomoe...You like many others stepped in the way of my imminent death. For Kasumi, Akane, and Sakura, for you, I cannot repay I can only repent. But... In the midst of an epiphany, once I had lain your brother's revenge to rest, I realized that my repentance to your selfless deeds was not to find redemption by the sword, it was to live. I have to live in peace with a simple life. You sacrificed your happiness in order to let me find my own. You loved me enough to let me survive and for the longest time I was by blinded shame and guilt. At the time I couldn't perceive your intentions. I couldn't understand why you wanted me alive at first. But now I do. My hands are not washed clean of the blood I spilled, but I can't allow myself to be consumed by my past regrets anymore. I must have acceptance for my mistakes and acknowledge that I tried my best as one man when I grieved for you. I mourned not only the loss of my wife but the loss of one who opened my heart. For many years I was alone again. I shut out love offered to me for I felt I did not deserve such a thing. Though that was not the only reason...I shut out other people due to the fact that it became so painful for my grieving heart to open up and love again. I was terrified of losing someone again. Kaoru proved to me that I was worthy of her affections and I did not need to be afraid of my love for her. She would love and accept me simply for who I was. I do not love one of you over the other Tomoe. Kaoru and you inhabit separate parts of my heart. I love each of you for different reasons. I know that it is not in your nature to be jealous like that though. I love you Tomoe. "- Himura, Kenshin'

"I am glad that you can be free of past regrets and worries. Do not let yourself fret about the past anymore. Only be reasonably concerned about the future. That is all I wish now for you." -Yukishiro, Tomoe

"I have one more thing to ask. Do you forgive me Tomoe? Am I truly forgiven?" -Himura, Kenshin

"I forgive you Kenshin. I forgave your mistakes long ago." -Yukishiro, Tomoe


End file.
